


Snacks and Sabers

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [7]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Padmé is getting ready to make her first lightsaber and Phasma is planning bets around which color it will be. Thankfully, she has Techie's help to look up the colors and their meanings.





	Snacks and Sabers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a blend of old and new canon for this. Color meanings are taken from Legends (old canon) and the explanation for the color from new canon. I know people are split on that, but I like the crystal not having color right away when it comes to Padmé. 
> 
> I've been debating what color to make Padmé's lightsaber. Comment and let me know which color you think it should be! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. (:

Techie looked up and smiled as Phasma walked into his relay station. She nodded and held up a bag of contraband snacks, which she set on his work station before removing her helmet. 

“Thank you for helping me with this,” she said. 

“No problem,” Techie replied, peaking in the bag. 

Phasma took a seat beside him. “You’re sure you don’t want a cut of the winnings?” she pressed. 

Techie shook his head and pulled out a package of gummy sandworms. “I barely use credits as it,” he reminded her. “Besides, you always bring me the best snacks. That’s reward enough.” 

Phasma nodded in agreement, “I have reliable suppliers.” 

Techie chuckled and pulled up the information she had requested. 

“There wasn’t much to find,” he apologized, “and I don’t know how reliable what I did find is.” 

“It’s alright, Techie,” Phasma assured him. “As long as I have something to work with.” 

Techie  nodded and opened the first file. 

“Lightsaber crystals are colorless until they are infused with the Force,” he informed Phasma. “From what I can find, the color is based on how the person uses the Force and their personal values.” 

Phasma nodded in understanding. 

“Blue, green, and red are the most common saber colors, but purple and yellow aren’t unheard of,” Techie continued. 

“I take it each of these are possibilities for Padmé’s lightsaber?” Phasma mused. 

“I wouldn’t suggest them otherwise,” Techie assured her. 

Phasma smiled at him, “You can be funny, you know that? You just need to relax.”

Techie shrugged and pulled up the data he had found on blue lightsabers. “Traditionally, blue sabers were wielded by those who valued justice and the protection of others.” 

“Padmé is protective,” Phasma conceded, taking out her datapad and jotting down the information on Techie’s screen. 

“Green was used by those who valued peace,” Techie continued. “They would rather talk than fight.” 

“Sounds like Hux,” Phasma smirked as she took notes. 

Techie smiled in agreement before making his face neutral. “Purple was used by those who carefully utilized both the dark and light sides of the Force.” 

“Sounds like a possibly,” she mused, adding purple to her list. 

“I’m not entirely sure about yellow, but you asked for everything I could find,” Techie admitted. “Yellow sabers were used by Jedi sentinels who patrolled and guarded against the Sith.” 

“Sounds similar to blue in terms of protection,” Phasma commented, “but I see your hesitation. I might put it as an option anyway to get a few easy credits.” 

Techie nodded, “What’s interesting is that the Jedi sentinels shared their lightsabers.” 

“Really?” Phasma blinked in surprise. 

“They would hand them off between shifts,” Techie added. 

“Interesting find, Techie,” Phasma praised.

Techie smiled and his cheeks warmed. “Last, but not least, is red, which only occurs when a crystal bleeds because it has been overwhelmed by the dark side.” 

“Most of the officers will probably put their credits on that one,” Phasma sighed. 

“Most likely,” Techie agreed, “but that means more credits for you when they’re wrong.” 

Phasma laughed, “Very true. Which color do you think her saber will be?” 

“Blue,” Techie said without hesitation. “You?” 

“I’m leaning towards purple,” Phasma admitted. “Since Kylo started as a Jedi, he probably only knows how to teach the basics using their principles. The more advanced stuff he probably learned from Snoke. Then again, what do I know about any of this?” 

Techie shrugged, “I prefer wires.” 

“And I prefer blasters,” Phasma agreed, “but I will never back down from making a well placed bet.” 

Techie smiled knowingly. 

“Thank you, Techie,” Phasma added sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied. “Oh, are you still coming to dinner tonight?” 

“Of course!” Phasma exclaimed. “Padmé is turning ten, which means I can finally give her a blaster as a gift.” 

“Kylo is not going to be happy about that,” Techie cautioned knowingly. 

Phasma shrugged, “Hux said it was okay.” 

Techie shook his head and smiled.

“See you at dinner,” Phasma said, grabbing her helmet. 

“See you,” Techie replied, “and thank you for the snacks!” 

“Any time!” Phasma called as she walked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma isn't wrong, Hux did tell her to save giving Padmé a blaster for her tenth birthday back in "Skeletons in Techie's Relay Station"


End file.
